The Best Halloween Ever
by Science-Fantasy93
Summary: Kendall knows that James' ideas aren't always great, but going through a haunted maze while wearing matching cowboy costumes tops the list. All he wants is to spend Halloween watching scary movies with James, but with such different ideas, will he get his wish?


**Disclaimer: If I owned Big Time Rush, I'd actually be making money off writing about them. Unfortunately, that big fat paycheck hasn't come, so I clearly don't own them.**

**A/N: I should really know better than to bribe Dana2184 because then she challenges me to write her oneshots. I begged her to write a sequel to her story "I Knew You Were Trouble" (which I'm still waiting on, by the way ;P), told her I'd write her anything she wanted me to, and this is basically what she asked for. So, here it is.**

**Her request was, in essence, this: **_"James wants to throw a Halloween bash at his and Kendall's place. He wants to get matching outfits and go to the haunted maze in Shakopee. All Kendall wants to do is watch scary movies and cuddle with his boyfriend. Will either of them win?"_

**It's not exactly what she asked for, but hopefully it turned out okay. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kendall groaned as he flipped through the TV channels. Having the premium cable package was great during primetime hours, but trying to find something to watch on TV on a weekday afternoon was worse than trying to cut your own hair.

He had tried to cut his own hair in sixth grade. He had been almost bald for a month. Never happening again.

"Bored?" Logan asked as he and Carlos walked into the living room, Carlos flipping through his wallet so that he could count out his money.

"Very," Kendall replied. "What're you two up to?"

"We're going to Party Century," Carlos said excitedly, eyes popping maniacally. "We're looking for costumes! I'm going to be a pirate, and Logan's going to be my pirate whore."

Logan choked. "I told you, its _wench_, not _whore_, and there's no way in hell I'm going to be your wench or whore!"

Carlos pouted. "Then what're you going to go as?"

"Dr. Frankenstein," Logan said primly, smoothing his sweater vest out and reaching for his jacket.

"Frankenstein was a doctor?"

"No…Come on, we read it last year. The monster was created by Dr. Frankenstein? He was Frankenstein's monster?"

Carlos gave him a blank look, before shrugging. "Come on, let's get down there before all the costumes are gone. Hey, Kendall, where's James?"

"He said something about surprising me…" Kendall shrugged. "I don't even want to know what that means."

"I don't blame you, buddy." Logan patted Kendall's shoulder. "You two have any plans for Halloween?"

"Not yet. I'm just hoping he decides to keep things low key. I'd rather watch horror movies with him than play host to half of the Palmwoods."

Logan nodded in understanding, but said, "Remember, this is James. I don't know if he knows how to do low key."

"Unfortunately…"

He shrugged and hauled Carlos out of the apartment.

Kendall snickered as Carlos whined, "Can we at least get matching costumes?"

Considering the fact that Logan and Carlos weren't together, they sure seemed to act a lot like a couple, even more than Kendall and James, who actually were together.

Kendall smiled a little, fighting off what felt like a very girly squeal at the thought of James – he wasn't a fan girl, okay? He was an eighteen year old man, and he'd be damned if he didn't act that way – and flipped the TV off, giving up on finding anything to watch that didn't make him want to poke his eyes out with rusty nails.

He padded into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, figuring food might perk him up a little. Plus, Gustavo was always yelling at him to "stop looking like a pile of chicken bones already!", so a little extra food couldn't hurt. Just as he was digging out the sandwich fixings, the front door to the apartment swung open and James walked in, a wide smile on his face and his hazel eyes glittering. He was holding two garment bags, the kind that the occasional store used for clothes, and Kendall's stomach immediately churned. He couldn't explain why he had such a bad feeling about garment bags, but since it was James, anything was possible. For all he knew, those bags held the Russian jewels.

Kendall quirked an eyebrow in mock-curiosity. "Want to tell me what you got there?"

James grinned so hard it looked like his face was about to break. "Okay, so, you know how this is our first Halloween together?"

"James, we've been spending every Halloween together since we were five."

"I meant as a couple."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay. Yeah, I'm aware that this is our first Halloween as a couple. I've been here pretty much the entire time, remember?" he teased gently.

James stuck his tongue out at Kendall. "Anyway, I wanted to do something special for our first Halloween together, and I think you're going to like what I came up with."

"Really?" Kendall eyed the bags. Unless DVDs and boxes of microwave popcorn were tucked away in them, he kind of doubted that he and James were on the same wavelength.

"Yeah." He ripped the bags away, revealing two matching cowboy costumes. "You know how they have his and her costumes? Unfortunately they didn't actually have his and his costumes, so I had to settle for the same ones. Well? What do you think?"

Kendall eyed the costumes, wondering how badly the pants were going to chafe. "Um…they're really…um…"

James beamed, apparently taking Kendall's utter speechlessness as happiness. "And that's not the best part!"

"There's more?" Kendall squeaked out.

"Yep! Originally, I was thinking about throwing a huge Halloween bash for the Palmwoods, but then I realized that we wouldn't get to spend any time together."

Kendall looked at James hopefully. Maybe they were on the same wavelength after all…

"So, instead of a Halloween party, we're going to the haunted maze they have down the road! Isn't that awesome?"

"Um…it's awfully…something…"

James bounded over to Kendall and pecked his lips. "This is going to be the best Halloween ever."

Kendall was pretty sure that this was going to be the worst Halloween ever.

For one thing, the faux leather cowboy pants chafed. A lot. For another, he had to wear spurs. _Spurs_. He hadn't even known what spurs were before he had put the damn costume on, and now he was wishing he could go back to those happy times pre-cowboy costume. Maybe they were meant to be used on a horse that James had never bothered to get, but at the moment they were being used on _him_. They were worse than ice skates when he hadn't worn enough socks.

Ouch.

There was a knock on the door, and Kendall grumbled a "come in". The door was pushed open and James stepped in, fully dressed in his cowboy costume. It was Halloween night, and they were due to leave for the haunted maze in an hour.

James grinned widely when he saw Kendall standing in front of his full length mirror, staring at his appearance with disgruntled bemusement etched across his face.

"You look so fucking hot," James informed him, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist.

"Thanks. You do too." Kendall shifted a little, wincing as the pants, the spurs, and the cowboy boots all seemed to rub uncomfortably against different parts of his leg.

"You okay?" James asked worriedly, pulling back to look into Kendall's face.

"Yeah, it's just the pants rub a little. Against my legs," he added quickly the second he saw the suggestive smirk slip across James' face. "My calves."

"First of all, they're called _chaps_," James informed him, "and second, maybe they're too tight or something."

"Yeah…maybe…"

James eyed Kendall, hazel eyes flitting over his face, as if probing into his emotions. "It's not just the chaps, are they? Something else is wrong."

"Well, the spurs and boots aren't exactly a Snuggly either," Kendall shrugged, attempting to look casual and not like he was trying to hide the fact that he wasn't all that thrilled about James' Halloween plans. He couldn't have said why he wasn't telling James that he didn't want to dress in matching costumes and go down to the haunted maze, just that James was so excited about tonight that it seemed kind of…sad…to disappoint him, to let him down.

"No, that's not it." James continued to study Kendall, before blinking. "Do you actually want to go to the maze?"

"I – what?"

"Do you want to go to the maze?"

"Um…"

"You don't."

"It's not that I don't want to," Kendall began apologetically, "it's just that…well…"

"Well?"

"It wasn't on my top ten list of things to do on Halloween."

James bit his lip. "And what is on your top ten list?"

"I don't know. Eating candy and popcorn. Answering the door for trick-or-treaters. Watching a scary movie and snuggling with you…"

James paused, before shrugging out of the cowboy vest. "We can do that."

"I – what?"

"We should do that. We can do the haunted maze together next year," James said. "This is our first Halloween together, and I want it to be special, but it won't be if you're completely miserable."

And just like that Kendall's heart completely melted. It was times like these when James surprised him with his utter selflessness and insightfulness. Normally, James was one of the most self-involved people he knew, but he also knew that James could be a sweetheart, more loyal than a puppy.

"Are you sure?"

James nodded. "Positive."

"But you were so excited…"

"I'd rather see you be happy then go through a haunted maze. Besides, Logan won't lend me his compass, and I wanted to use it to help us get out of there."

Kendall laughed and looped his arms around James' waist. "So really, it's a win-win situation."

"Of sorts, yes. But," he added sternly to Kendall, "you're not getting out of the maze and matching costumes next year."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Kendall was pretty sure that this was the best Halloween ever.

He and James were curled up in sweats and t-shirts together, watching some of the stupidest horror movies either of them had ever seen, while digging their hands in bowls of popcorn, candy corn, and candy bars. Occasionally they would get up to take care of a trick-or-treater, but for the most part they remained snuggled together on the couch, content to stay put.

"So, where did Logan and Carlos run off to?" James asked Kendall lazily as he rested his head in Kendall's lap.

"Not sure. Maybe Carlos managed to convince Logan to go as his pirate wench."

"What?"

"Never mind. You don't want to know."

James gave Kendall a weird look, but didn't push the subject.

It was after midnight by the time Logan and Carlos actually did troop in, Logan in a white lab coat with oversized goggles, and Carlos in his pirate costume complete with plastic sword. Carlos was stuttering incoherently as Logan steered him towards the breakfast bar, murmuring reassuringly to him.

"Whoa." Kendall sat straight up, and James lifted his head from Kendall's lap. "What happened to you two?"

"We went through the haunted maze," Logan explained as he fixed Carlos a huge mug of hot chocolate. "And _someone_ got a little bit freaked."

"There were ghosts!" Carlos whimpered. "And witches. And crazy guys with chainsaws!"

"And to think," Kendall grinned at James, "if you hadn't been so selfless, we wouldn't have missed the Logan and Carlos Show."

"Eh, we'll live," James chuckled. "I mean, would you really trade the best Halloween ever for that?"

Kendall smiled widely. "Not a chance."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Happy Halloween, and please review!**


End file.
